


Door Clicks Closed

by writersstudy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Chastity Device, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Social Media AU - Twitter, Unrequited Love, male chastity, nsfw twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Yeonjun didn’t think he was being presumptuous by considering himself pretty. He was lean with smooth, unblemished skin and full lips. He didn’t wear much jewelry, just a few rings, but around his neck hung a thin silver chain. Its pendant, a small key, hit the center of his sternum, just below where his collarbone sat.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: TXT BONKFEST





	Door Clicks Closed

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill prompt #55 for txt bonkfest 2020

The sound of running water filled the bathroom, along with humming. Yeonjun whistled to himself as he shut off the shower. He pushed the curtain aside and stepped onto the bath mat, reaching for his towel. As he toweled his hair dry, he stepped in front of the mirror, examining his own body. 

Yeonjun didn’t think he was being presumptuous by considering himself pretty. He was lean with smooth, unblemished skin and full lips. He didn’t wear much jewelry, just a few rings, but around his neck hung a thin silver chain. Its pendant, a small key, hit the center of his sternum, just below where his collarbone sat. 

That key was his prized possession. Its lock sat prettily between his legs, closing the clear plastic cage that encased his cock. Yeonjun had learned a long time ago that he liked to be restricted in certain ways, one of which was by locking himself in chastity, rendering his pretty cock absolutely useless. Although he had a number of regular partners, he was still his own keyholder. That privilege would only be reserved for a long term boyfriend, someone he knew he could truly trust. As it was, Yeonjun had a routine that he wasn’t quite willing to change yet.

Yeonjun stayed locked up at all times. The only time he ever allowed himself out was every other Sunday, when he gave both himself and the cage a thorough cleaning. He was no novice and knew that, as much as he wanted to stay locked away and hidden for good, he still needed to be hygienic about it. 

Yeonjun was jolted out of his thoughts by his phone going off across the room. He smiled as he picked it up and saw his followers losing their minds over the new video he’d posted. Yeonjun ran an NSFW Twitter account, @lockedcock99, where he posted pictures and videos showing himself off. Sometimes his content involved his regular partners, but tonight’s video had just been a quick clip of him fingering himself while a heavy strand of precum hung from the opening in the tip of the cage.

“Hyung! I’m home!” Yeonjun secured the towel around his waist and wandered out to meet Soobin in the kitchen. The younger man was his longtime best friend, roommate, and occasional partner in bed. 

“How was class?” he asked, leaning in the doorway.

“It was fine,” Soobin responded, “I do have a bit of studying to do though. Wanna order pizza? I’ll pay.” Yeonjun hummed.

“You know what I like,” he said, “I’m gonna go get dressed.” He made his way back to his bedroom and pulled out a clean pair of boxers to wear. He forewent any other clothes and tossed himself into bed. Settling back against the pillows, he scrolled through the comments from Twitter, grinning to himself. His fans always gave him the best compliments. He had been scrolling and replying for nearly half an hour when his door opened and Soobin landed on the bed next to him.

“Yeonjun hyung,” he whined, “I just watched your video. You’re so pretty, hyung.” Yeonjun smiled haughtily. Soobin’s compliments always made him feel beautiful. 

“Hyung, we haven’t made a video together in forever,” Soobin needled. He pressed up along the side of Yeonjun’s leg.

“It has been a while,” Yeonjun mused, “and I did get waxed the other day.”

“I thought you did,” Soobin said, “you looked so pretty and soft, hyung.” He laid a big hand on Yeonjun’s thigh, letting his fingers sneak under the older man’s boxers. Yeonjun let him push until his fingers were fiddling with the tiny lock hidden under the cloth. 

“Fine,” he relented, abandoning Twitter to pull up his camera instead. He rolled onto his front, lifting his hips for Soobin to pull his boxers off. 

“Don’t let those get dirty,” he said, “I wanna wear them again after.” Soobin tossed them on a chair across the room and took Yeonjun’s phone to set it up on the nightstand. Yeonjun heard the telltale sound of the recording starting and reached for a pillow to cling onto. Soobin pulled his hips up, but he didn’t go right for Yeonjun’s hole. Instead, he sunk his teeth into the meat of Yeonjun’s thigh, intent on marking him up. He made his way up the older man’s leg toward his asscheek, leaving red marks and blooming bruises in his wake. Yeonjun whined when Soobin’s tongue finally flattened over his hole and he pushed his hips back, searching for more attention.

“Greedy whore,” Soobin murmured, “but that’s why we lock your cock up, isn’t it?” Yeonjun whined again. The idea of his cock being owned and belonging to someone else always made him feel hot all over.

“Bin,” Yeonjun moaned, “do something already.” Soobin sat up on his knees, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube and pick up Yeonjun’s phone. 

“Look at how pretty baby’s hole is,” he narrated. He thumbed the cap on the lube open and squirted some of the cool gel directly onto Yeonjun, making him squirm. 

“All nice and clean for me, isn’t that right?” he asked rhetorically. He was able to push two fingers in from the start, since it hadn’t even been an hour since Yeonjun had filmed the last video. He moved his fingers quickly and the lube squelched between them, a beautiful sound that he was sure was being picked up nicely by the camera.

“O-Oh, there, Bin,” Yeonjun yelped, making Soobin grin. He set the older man’s phone back on the nightstand and pulled his fingers out.

“With or without, hyung?” he asked.

“Without,” Yeonjun mumbled, readjusting the pillow he was clinging onto. Soobin grabbed the lube again, slicking himself up. He held himself with one hand and used the other to fondle Yeonjun’s balls, held high and tight by the ring on the cage. They were a deep red and a glance down showed that Yeonjun’s cock was dripping precum steadily onto the blanket underneath them.

“Poor baby, look at how red he is,” Soobin said, groaning as he sunk into Yeonjun’s wet heat, “and I can’t help him at all, ‘cause he’s all locked up. Baby’s useless cock has to cum all on its own.” He pounded into Yeonjun hard and fast, fucking him into the mattress. Little whimpers fell from the older man’s mouth with every thrust, music to Soobin’s ears. He leaned over Yeonjun, front flat against his back, to kiss him, mouths open and tongues wrapped together. As he grew closer to his orgasm, he pulled back, knowing Yeonjun wouldn’t want to have to clean himself out again. He pulled out and stroked himself to his finish, cumming across Yeonjun’s asscheeks. Immediately, he pushed two fingers in, crooking them to press against Yeonjun’s prostate, and kept pressing and thrusting until the older man came onto the blanket with a weak cry. Soobin picked up the camera again, recording the mess on Yeonjun’s ass. He swiped his fingers through it and leaned over to press them into Yeonjun’s mouth. The older man moaned, plump lips wrapped around Soobin’s long fingers, and that was where he ended the video.

\----

junnie @lockedcock99

our favorite bunny saw my last video and just couldn’t help himself

[video attached]

\----

“So when are you going to tell Soobin that you’re in love with him?” Yeonjun froze, one foot halfway into the harness of Jungkook’s favorite strap-on, to stare at the older man.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he demanded, resuming what he was doing. Once he had it fully secure, he stepped back over to the bed. Jungkook was the only one of his partners that Yeonjun wasn’t allowed to record, since he was an idol, so banter between them during sex was common.

“I watched the video you two shot a few weeks ago. There’s just something different about the way you act when you’re with him. You never let yourself go that much with anyone else,” Jungkook explained, sitting up on his elbows. 

“Soobin’s my best friend, of course things are going to be different between us,” Yeonjun said, stepping over and straddling Jungkook’s spread thighs, “I’ve known him basically my entire life and I trust him a lot.” 

“Then why don’t you give him this?” Jungkook asked, reaching up to flick the key hanging from Yeonjun’s neck. The younger man glared at him. He grabbed the key and tossed it so it hung over his back instead, away from Jungkook’s wandering hands.

“He doesn’t want it,” he said, “and I don’t want to give it to anyone yet either. I’m not that committed to anyone yet. And besides, if I did that, how would you get your fill of rubber cock? I know you’re not going to do it yourself.” The topic was dropped after that, as Yeonjun gave Jungkook other things to think about.

\----

junnie @lockedcock99

he loves the way my rubber cock makes him feel

[photo attached]

\----

Unfortunately for Yeonjun, Jungkook wasn’t the only one who tried to bring it up.

“I’ve never asked how the boyfriend feels about you fucking around like this,” Seungyoun said, relaxing back against the pillows. He had Yeonjun’s phone and was scrolling through the photos they’d taken.

“What boyfriend?” Yeonjun called back from the bathroom, where he was cleaning himself up.

“Soobin,” Seungyoun replied, “oh, this picture’s really hot.” Yeonjun took the phone as he fell into Seungyoun’s bed. The picture in question showed him on his knees in front of Seungyoun, hands on the older man’s thighs and tongue tracing the edge of the gun tattooed on his hip, with the older man’s hand buried in his hair.

“Oh, that is hot,” he said, cropping it to post, “Soobin’s not my boyfriend.” Seungyoun snorted.

“Yeah,  _ okay _ ,” he said, “I  _ totally _ believe that.” 

“Why does everyone think we’re dating?” Yeonjun whined, kicking his feet childishly.

“Because you act like it,” Seungyoun said, “you’re always talking about him and you sub a lot more nicely for him than you do for me.” Yeonjun cast a glare at the older man.

“You like it when I’m a brat,” he accused.

“I do,” Seungyoun agreed, “but that doesn’t change the fact that you let yourself go a lot more for Soobin than you do for anyone else.”

“Because I trust him,” Yeonjun argued, “not that I don’t trust you, but I’ve known him since we were kids. Since when does me trusting him correlate to me being in love with him?” 

“It doesn’t, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t. Just look at some of your comments,” Seungyoun said, taking Yeonjun’s phone back. He posted the picture for him and scrolled back through his feed to the video that he had posted with Soobin a few weeks earlier.

“Bunny is so lucky. Anyone else notice how Junnie never lets anyone but Bunny leave marks on him? If I didn’t know better, I would think Bunny was your keyholder,” he read off, scrolling through the comments on the post, “even people who don’t know you can tell that you’re into him.”

“I’m into  _ all  _ of you,” Yeonjun said, snatching his phone away from Seungyoun, “I wouldn’t be fucking you if I wasn’t.”

“I’m just saying, babe,” Seungyoun said, “it’s different.”

\----

junnie @lockedcock99

he likes it when i use tongue

[photo attached]

\----

“Bin, I’m gonna order chicken for dinner, that okay with you?” Yeonjun asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

“I...actually have a date tonight,” Soobin said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Yeonjun raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know you were even looking for a relationship,” he said, sitting down at the small card table they had in the middle of the kitchen.

“I’m not,” Soobin said, “but I got asked out and I figured it could be fun. It’s not like it’s some rando, he’s in my stats class.”

“Is he at least cute?” Yeonjun asked.

“Adorable,” Soobin confirmed, “he’s a good kid too, we get along well. I’m interested to see where it goes.”

“Well, you have fun,” Yeonjun said, “I’ll probably order chicken for myself and see if San wants to come over and put his dick in my ass.” Soobin just laughed and ruffled Yeonjun’s hair.

“You have fun with that,” he said, “I’m leaving.” Yeonjun placed his chicken order and texted San, who said he would pick up the food on his way over. Within half an hour, Yeonjun found himself warming San’s cock while they both munched on chicken and ignored whatever was on the TV.

“You’ve had this on for, what, like two years now?” San asked, fingers drumming against the plastic cage that was laying against his stomach. Yeonjun hummed affirmatively, leaning to the side to grab another piece of chicken.

“Have you ever thought about taking it off?” the older man asked next.

“Yes and no,” Yeonjun said after a minute, “I mean, it’s not the most comfortable thing in the world, but it’s kinda like a security blanket, I guess? It’s grounding and it makes me feel safe. And, you know, I’ve had a lot of people try to shame me for wearing it, so if I were to take it off, it would have to be with someone I really trust. It’s not that regular sex doesn’t feel good, it’s that I feel like shit afterwards, so I would have to be with someone that I know can and will help me through it.”

“Like who?” San asked, “Koo?”

“Not even,” Yeonjun responded, “I think the only person I sleep with regularly that I would trust like that is Soobin.” He hadn’t even thought of that before. He really did trust Soobin with his life, didn’t he?

“Ow, don’t do that,” he said, pulled out of his thoughts by San lifting his cage with a finger and letting it drop back on his abdomen. He hit the older man’s hand away and adjusted to sit more comfortably. San’s hands slid under his thighs instead. Yeonjun lifted his hips on his own and San followed as he slowly began to ride the older man. It wasn’t long before both the chicken and the movie had been abandoned in the throes of passion.

\----

junnie @lockedcock99

he stretches me out so good

[photo attached]

\----

“Hey, Bin, do you wanna take some pictures with me tonight?” Yeonjun called as he got home, kicking the door closed behind him, “people are asking for more of you. They’ve been talking a lot about our height difference lately.” He figured Soobin was in the kitchen, so he dropped his backpack on the couch and walked into the kitchen. To his surprise, Soobin wasn’t alone.

“Yeonjun hyung,” Soobin said, tight look on his face, “this is Beomgyu. My boyfriend.” Yeonjun’s mouth rounded in a surprise O.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he said, “I didn’t realize you had him over. I’m Choi Yeonjun, Soobin’s roommate.”

“Choi Beomgyu,” the younger boy said, sticking his hand out. Yeonjun shook it nervously.

“Soobin told me about your...fling,” Beomgyu continued.

“It’s nothing,” Yeonjun blurted out, “we haven’t done anything since before your first date. I-I just didn’t realize that things were getting this serious between you two. Soobin’s never introduced a boyfriend to me before.” Beomgyu flushed slightly and glanced at Soobin with a shy smile. Yeonjun had to admit that he was a cute one. Soobin had a good eye.

“We were just about to leave to go to dinner,” Soobin said, “Gyu just wanted to meet you first.”

“He talks about you a lot,” Beomgyu said. He said it with an easy smile, but something in his eyes told Yeonjun that he wasn’t happy about it at all. Yeonjun tried not to think too deeply about it. He retreated to his room and heard the couple leave not long after.

He wasn’t sure why meeting Beomgyu made him feel so weird. Soobin had dated before and Yeonjun had never had a problem with any of those people. Beomgyu actually seemed very nice, but there was just something about all of it that made him uncomfortable. Maybe it was because this was the first person that Soobin had seriously dated since Yeonjun had started locking himself. If the younger man decided to show his boyfriend the things he had done online, would that change the way he saw Yeonjun? Would he lose Beomgyu’s respect? Would Beomgyu want him to stop hanging out with Soobin? He didn’t think he could handle that. 

\----

junnie @lockedcock99

lonely boy

[photo attached]

\----

Adjusting to losing Soobin as a partner was weird. He had relied on the younger man for so long, and Jungkook, San, and Seungyoun simply didn’t have the time. His fans had started to noticed too. More and more comments popped up, wondering where Bunny was and if something had happened between them. Eventually, as the weeks went on, Yeonjun knew that he had to address it.

He was already in a bad mood when he had gotten on Twitter that night. His classes had all been hard that day, none of his professors were in any sort of forgiving mood, and he’d gotten a trenta iced coffee from Starbucks only to walk out of the shop and immediately run into someone, causing him to drop the massive drink all over himself. To make matters worse, Soobin and Beomgyu had decided to have a date night in and were giggling to each other on the couch. He normally didn’t mind, even if their honeymoon phase was disgusting, but tonight was just not the night for him.

Yeonjun had learned a long time ago to not let the hateful comments get to him. There were people out there who made it their entire purpose to find accounts like his and shame them for some part of what they did or another. He’d been called every slur under the sun, had been told to hurt himself and kill himself simply because of the things that made him feel safe, and it didn’t take long for him to learn the value of the block button. He had thousands of accounts blocked, and that wasn’t even counting the men who genuinely thought that they were flirting with him by calling him a whore. Sometimes, though, he couldn’t help himself and this was one of those nights.

He still hadn’t addressed Soobin’s disappearance from his feed. There were still more comments asking about it, but he didn’t respond to them. He wasn’t quite sure how. That was, until a certain comment caught his eye.

\----

@user98509234093

[reply to @lockedcock99]

i bet bunny left you because he realized how disgusting you are. what kind of man hates his own cock? you’re a dirty whore. i’m glad he saw the light and dumped your ass.

\----

Already, dozens of Yeonjun’s fans had jumped to his defense, replying to the commenter and reporter the tweet and the account. Yeonjun, though, felt frozen. It...almost seemed plausible. Soobin had confided in him that Beomgyu was a virgin and very sheltered and that they were taking it very slow. Had the younger man chosen to leave their arrangement because he found Yeonjun dirty and tainted? Either way, he knew he needed to address it or the comments would only get worse.

\----

junnie @lockedcock99

Some of you have realized that Bunny is no longer making content with me and have been spreading rumors about a breakup. Bunny and I did not break up. We were never dating to begin with. Bunny has a boyfriend, who is not me. That’s all. Please respect his privacy.

\----

Yeonjun sent the tweet with a heavy sigh and immediately locked his phone. He didn’t really want to deal with all of the questions he was sure his followers would try to ask him, so he put the device on Do Not Disturb and shoved it under his pillow. 

He didn’t understand why he had been feeling like this lately. He felt...listless, almost. Sure, the changing of the seasons had always made him a little sad, but never like this. For the last few weeks, all he had felt was worry and self-doubt. Even posting on Twitter and meeting up with his other frequent partners didn’t make him feel good like it used to. When everything was over, the doubts would immediately settle back in and he would feel a heavy sinking pit in his stomach.

Yeonjun wrapped himself around his body pillow with a heavy sigh. He would much rather it be an actual warm body next to him, but Jungkook was on tour, San was at work, and Seungyoun hadn’t answered his texts. Soobin was...he didn’t even want to think about it. He was sure that the younger man was out on the couch right now, holding Beomgyu the way he used to hold Yeonjun, and probably much much happier to boot. 

Yeonjun had never felt jealous before. He didn’t like it.

He didn’t even realize that he had started crying until he was sniffling and wiping tears off of his cheeks. It wasn’t like him to feel this insecure and this sad and it all stemmed from the moment that he had met Beomgyu. He didn’t blame the younger man, of course, he had more emotional intelligence than that, but he knew in his heart exactly where and why where this feeling had started.

Yeonjun forced himself up and out of bed. He wiped his face with the sleeves of his sweatshirt and ventured out to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and pulled out an unopened pint of Cherry Garcia ice cream. He tore off the wrapper and grabbed a spoon. The living room was dark as he walked back through it but the TV was flickering. He glanced over the back of the couch and found the Beomgyu was fast asleep on Soobin’s chest. Yeonjun felt his heart clench. When he looked up, he found Soobin watching him through hooded, sleepy eyes. 

“Sorry,” Yeonjun whispered, trying and failing to stop a sniffle, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He scurried back down to his room, closing the door softly behind him. It wasn’t even a minute before it opened again.

“Hey, hyung,” Soobin said quietly as he stepped inside, “is everything okay? You’ve been kind of off lately, and I know you’ve been crying. What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing,” Yeonjun said with a tight smile, “I’m fine.” Soobin sent him a look, saying plainly that he didn’t believe him. Yeonjun sniffled again, looking down at his lap. He wiped his eyes and his nose with his sweatshirt sleeve.

“I’m in love with you,” he said, after what felt like ages of silence. The words echoed in the room, feeling so loud with the way the thought coursed through Yeonjun’s veins.

“Yeonjun hyung…” Soobin trailed off and that was when Yeonjun knew. He had never even had a fighting chance, especially not with Beomgyu around.

“I’m sorry,” Soobin said finally. Yeonjun didn’t look up. He could hear Soobin shifting around awkwardly, unsure of what to say. He heard a sigh, like Soobin didn’t know what to do.

“I’m really sorry,” he said again. 

The door opened, and closed gently behind him as he left.


End file.
